Unspoken
by LadyKula1800
Summary: Love is never easy to see especially if it is Death Mask


_Unspoken_

_I don't own Saint Seiya_

_By: LadyScorpio1800_

_2 a.m.- the road to the club_

_The Kido Mansion was quiet being that most of it's occupants were asleep except for Kimiko who had to get up to pick up the Goldies and Bronze from the club that they went to._

_Kimi swore they're were two bronzes and one goldie who were going to get it. Although she was glad that they were smart enough not to get behind the wheel and called her instead but still being almost eighteen and a college school student wasn't easy especially that it was a school night and it was two in the morning. Ikki, Shun,and Milo were going to get it if I wake up late and miss school._

_I come to the club and made all of them ride in the back of the truck. I'm sorry but they were stupid enough to drink and get drunk then that's their problem for Athena Sake! and no I'm no Saint._

_I dropped Seiya at his place first then took the rest of the idiots home and I drove in only to have the mansion front doors flung open to see Balded Headed Diggy Dumb standing in the doorway with Saori-san. I said nothing as I parked my truck in the garge and put the tailgate down and I didn't even bother to help any of them as I walked in and smiled at Saori and went back to bed who smiled back at me._

_"Thank you,Kimi for bring them home to me and I all ready know if you miss school three of them are going to feel your wrath but I have a better idea if you do miss school. " said Saori quietly._

_"I only smiled and said " You don't want me to kill the idiot scorpion and my two older cousins. Very well I'll let you handle them since you asked nicely." with that I headed up for bed._

_10:33a.m. - Kido Manison_

_I woke up late and I knew there were three Saints I'd like to strangle and torture the rest but I did promise to let Saori handle it and I wondered what she was going to make them do. I still wanted to smack my older cousins into next month but a promise is a promise._

_I took a shower and threw on a pair of black leather pants that hugged every curve and a rose colored flowing blouse and let my knee-length crimson red hair flow freely which would make Aphrodite jealous. _

_I went downstairs to find twenty-four very hungover saints sitting at the table and I just started laughing my ass off especially at my two older cousins who looked really green. I thought of a way to really make them all run for cover. I went into the kitchen turned on the blender and heard moanings of pain and the chairs scraping the floor and heard shuffling of feet. I smiled as I came out of the kitchen with my favorite cold cereal and sat down to eat when I notice that Death Mask hadn't retreated like everyone else. I found this odd since the crab usually avoids me like the plauge._

_I continued to eat my cereal when I heard him sigh. I looked up and saw him watching me with a look I had never seen before... creepy! I felt kind of sorry for him because everyone avoided him except for Aphrodite, Saga and Shura. I remembered once when I went with my cousins and the others to visit the goldies in Sanctuary that Milo had said the crab was smitten with some girl who doesn't know he exists. I was being to wonder who she was?_

_I stood up and put my bowl in the sink. I came back in and Death Mask was still there staring at his cold coffee . I walked over to him and took the coffee mug from his hands and said to him quietly, "This girl must be stupid not notice how she has effect you like this." I was about to walk away when he wrapped his arm around my waist and burying his face in my stomach. I was caught off guard when I felt him nip and kiss my belly._

_I slowly began to understand I was that stupid girl and that was why Aphrodite always hissed at me because I'd didn't notice how his best friend felt about me. The cruelest of all the saints was in love with me...oh dear what was I going to tell my two idoits or did know the two idoits know?_

_I set the mug down and made him look at me. I stared into his dark eyes and saw love. I kissed him gently which turned passionate an instant. Death Mask then broke the kiss and stood up towering over me like a protective bear as I heard snickering and knew the others were watching us the whole time. I grinned wickedly at my protective bear and with a shrill whistle. I then heard a very loud snort which meant that Pinky, Peaches, Bangels, and Rosie were outside waiting for my command which was spoken in Latin. I watched with amusement as my four Texan piggies chased the others outside while Death Mask lift me up into his arms and took me to my room where we stayed until morning. What we did well I'll leave that up to your imagination._

_My girls had chased the others up in the tree and I would've left them there but Angelo asked me to let them down so I called off my girls and spare them. Aphrodite came over and hugged me hard. I guess he approved of me being with Angelo despite our age difference and Ikki took Angelo on the side I can only guess what was being said._

_The End_

_A/N: Kimiko will learn who her father is later._


End file.
